


Lead me Through the Night [Fanmix]

by Knightqueen



Series: Lead me Through the Night [1]
Category: Mercy (TV), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brothers, Brothers, Family, Family Drama, Fanmix, Ficmix, Gen, Little Brothers, Picspam, Rating: PG13, Yancy Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix accompanying <i>Lead me Through the Night</i>, for waywardmixes challenge #18: "Mix for a Fic". Contains excerpts from <em>Pilot Under Grace</em> Chapter 15: "Where would you rather die, AU 2025" and future chapters of <em>Lead me Through the Night</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead me Through the Night [Fanmix]

**Medium:** Film  
**Fandom:** Pacific Rim  
**Subject:** General  
**Title:** Lead me Through the Night  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for _Pacific Rim_.  
**Notes:** _Pacific Rim_ is a 2013 action/adventure film that focuses on the end middle of a twenty year conflict between humanity and hostile underwater creatures known as "Kaiju".

_[Lead me Through the Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/934377)_ is an _Pacific Rim_ "drabble" series that is literally defined by the fact that "Yancy Lives" instead of dies in the beginning of the film, thus derailing the narrative the story to fit the whimsy of a fandom ideal. (It started [with the concept for this one shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/889456/chapters/1776389) which was a request for a reviewer.) It's also something of a quasi crossover with a short lived NBC series called _Mercy_ ; the only thing you really need to know about _Mercy_ is that Diego Klattenhoff (Yancy Becket's actor) starred in it as an unfaithful husband married to an equally unfaithful wife named Veronica Flanagan, a nurse who, by the events of the television series, has just returned from Iraq and is suffering from PTSD because of the things she saw. That said, _Lead me Through the Dark_ centralizes its focus on what a Jaeger pilot does when they cannot pilot said mech anymore. There's also plenty of familial estrangement and the like. The ficmix in general covers basic theme of isolation Yancy and Raleigh after their connection is severed in Anchorage during the fight with Knifehead. Yancy survives (obviously), but the aftermath of the battle lands him out of the Program and disillusioned with themselves and their efforts. Cue Florence Nightingale with a fellow soldier for Yancy, Raleigh adjusting to the idea that his brother has lived for five years without him and doesn't _seem_ all that bothered about leaving him out of it, but what does he know?  
  
---  
  
  


|  **[PLAYLIST @GROOVESHARK.COM](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Lead+Me+Through+The+Night/89567116)**  
  
  
I. **[Gipsy Danger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHRQvTSFppw) / Ramin Djawadi ** _(Instrumental)_  
---|---  
  
|  II. **[The Test](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhS9LnDoo_w) / The Chemical Brothers **  
  
|  III. **[July Flame](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLilpPtY2JU) / Laura Veirs **  
  
|  IV. **[Canceling The Apocalypse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lsRk8G4OE) / Ramin Djawadi** _(Instrumental)_  
  
|  V. **[Laugh, I nearly died](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QR5g41FtsU) / The Rolling Stones**  
  
|  VI. **[Dive Bombers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JW1ih2glEI4) / Brian Tyler ** _(Instrumental)_  
  
|  VII. **[Snow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23KX2_fJknc) / Boom Boom Satellites**  
  
|  VIII. **[Best of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_L4Rixya64) / Foo Fighters **  
  
**[also at dreamwidth.org](http://weber-dubois22.dreamwidth.org/375679.html) **  



End file.
